


Gefährliche Liebschaften

by ChosenOneFaith



Category: Gackt (Musician) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7125094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChosenOneFaith/pseuds/ChosenOneFaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gackt ist Entertainer, Sänger und nun auch Schauspieler. Die Rolle des Serienkillers Takegami Teijiro soll seine nächste werden und bald merkt er das die Herausforderung eine größere ist als er angenommen hat. Besonders als er besagten Serienmörder trifft....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

"Nein, nein, so geht das nicht. Schnitt!!!"  
Der Regisseur schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte resigniert.  
"Gackto-san, versuchen sie sich in ihn hineinzudenken. Seine Gefühle zu fühlen, sein Handeln zu verstehen und zu begreifen."   
Keiichi machte eine ausufernde Bewegung mit seinen Armen um seine Worte zu unterstreichen und Gackt seufzte.  
//Das sagt sich so leicht. Ich soll hier einen Serienkiller spielen, der seine Opfer aufisst und er sagt ich soll mich in ihn hineindenken...//   
Gackt unterdrückte es die Augen zu verdrehen und sah Keiichi an.   
"Können wir eine Pause machen? Das zehrt alles doch ziemlich an den Kräften."   
Der Regisseur hob fragend eine Augenbraue, nickte dann allerdings nur.   
"Na gut, machen wir eine Pause."   
Er sah auf die Uhr und schüttelte den Kopf.   
"Besser noch machen wir Feierabend. Es ist spät und wir kommen wohl eh nicht mehr weiter heute." Er seufzte und klatschte in die Hände.   
"Okay... Drehschluss. Wir sehen uns morgen Nachmittag wieder für die Verfolgungsszenen."   
Gackt erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und streckte sich. Dieser Dreh war wirklich anstrengend. Er liebte die Schauspielerei und bisher hatte er auch immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass es ihm leicht fiel sich in Rollen hineinzuversetzen, doch diese Rolle hatte es wirklich in sich. Er sollte in einem Film den Massenmörder Takegami Teijiro spielen, der, nachdem er seine Opfer getötet hatte, diese auch gegessen hat. Momentan saß Takegami noch im Tokioter Gefängnis und wartete auf seine Hinrichtung. Gackt fragte sich mehr als einmal wieso Keiichi dessen Lebensgeschichte unbedingt verfilmt haben wollte, aber es schien die Zuschauer zu interessieren, und seinen Fans schien die Idee, ihn als Serienkiller zu sehen, auch zu gefallen. Der Sänger fragte sich dennoch, wie er es schaffen sollte, diesen Menschen so darzustellen, wie Keiichi es sich vorstellte. Der Regisseur hatte ihm die Unterlagen, die er gesammelt hatte, gezeigt. Jeder Zeitungsartikel, jeder noch zu kleine Bericht, akribisch abgeheftet in einem Ordner. Selbst Gerichtsprotokolle, die zwar nicht wirklich offiziell waren sondern von Keiichi selbst während der Verhandlungen verfasst worden waren, fanden sich in dem Ordner. Gackt hatte sich eingestehen müssen, dass er Keiichis Interesse an Takegami durchaus verstehen konnte. Es war die Psyche des Mannes, die ihn reizte und die ihn auch dazu gebracht hatte die Rolle anzunehmen. Dennoch war es schwer diesen Mann auch wirklich so darzustellen wie die Aufzeichnungen ihn erscheinen ließen. Gackt schlenderte zu seinem Wohnwagen und wollte gerade die Tür öffnen, als Shiro auf ihn zugerannt kam.   
"Gackt-San, Gackt-san, moment!"   
Der junge Assistent des Marketingchefs kam heftig keuchend vor ihm zum Stehen und brauchte erst einmal einige Sekunden um wieder zu Atem zu kommen.   
"Shiro, was ist denn los? Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen."   
Der junge Mann war wirklich recht blass um die Nase und das hatte sicher nichts mit seinem Sprint zu tun, den er augenscheinlich soeben hinter sich hatte. Shiro schüttelte nur heftig den Kopf und schnappte erneut nach Luft wie ein Fisch an Land.   
"Der...der Boss hat gerade einen Anruf aus dem Gefängnis erhalten...", stotterte er.   
"Take...Takegami möchte sich mit ihnen unterhalten, Gackt-san!"   
Nun war es an Gackt auszusehen als wäre er einem Geist begegnet. Er hatte das Gefühl alles Blut würde aus seinem Gesicht weichen und er sah Shiro vollkommen entgeistert an.   
"Bitte... Bitte was?"   
Wieso sollte Takegami Teijiro mit ihm sprechen wollen? Das war etwas, das dem Sänger nun absolut nicht verständlich erschien. Shiro holte tief Luft um sich zu beruhigen und fuhr dann fort.   
"Er weiß von dem Film und den Dreharbeiten, und auch davon, dass Sie seine Rolle übernommen haben. Er.. würde gerne mit ihnen sprechen. Ich habe keine Ahnung worüber, aber der Chef hat das Treffen für morgen Vormittag angesetzt."   
Gackts Gesichtszüge schienen noch mehr zu entgleisen, denn Shiro trat fast schon erschrocken einen Schritt zurück.   
"Morgen... Vormittag schon?"   
Der Junge nickte.   
"Ja.... morgen Vormittag findet kein Dreh statt und naja... Takegami schien auf ein baldiges Treffen zu bestehen. Sie werden um 9 Uhr abgeholt werden Gackt-san."   
Gackt holte tief Luft und nickte dann zögerlich.   
"In Ordnung. Dann... morgen Vormittag."   
Der Sänger nickte erneut und lächelte leicht, auch wenn ihm das fast schon unendlich schwer fiel. Er wartete noch einige Sekunden, doch als Shiro nichts mehr hinzuzufügen hatte, öffnete er die Tür seines Trailers und verschwand darin.   
Die Nacht war kurz, und selbst Gackt musste sich eingestehen, zu kurz. Er hatte mehrere Stunden damit verbracht zu grübeln, was ihn erwarten würde, aber er hatte keine Erkenntnis erhalten. Irgendwann in den frühen Morgenstunden war er dann eingeschlafen, nur um, wie es ihm schien, Minuten später vom penetranten Klingeln des Weckers wieder aus dem Schlaf gerissen zu werden. Der Sänger schälte sich aus dem Bett und machte sich für das Treffen fertig, über dessen Zweck er die letzte Nacht gegrübelt hatte. Als er den Wagen vor der Tür hörte, war er noch immer zu keinem wirklichen Entschluss gekommen. Gackt nahm seine Jacke, warf einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel und öffnete just in dem Moment die Tür, als der Fahrer die Hand zum Klopfen gehoben hatte. Er konnte sich das leichte Grinsen, das sich auf seine Lippen schlich, nicht verkneifen, als er den perplexen Gesichtsausdruck des anderen Mannes bemerkte, der schnell die Hand wieder sinken ließ.   
"Gu...Guten Morgen Gackt-San. Ich bin Officer Shusuke, ich bin hier um sie abzuholen."  
Der Officer trat einen Schritt zurück und verbeugte sich leicht vor Gackt, bevor er diesen mit einer Handbewegung zum Wagen geleitete. Wie der Sänger erwartet hatte war es ein Polizeiwagen und er musste schmunzeln, als er daran dachte wie wohl seine Fans reagieren würden, wenn sie sehen würden, dass er mit einem Einsatzwagen abgeholt wurde. Er stieg in den Wagen und wartete auf den Officer. Es war ein komisches Gefühl, doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken. Officer Shusuke stieg ein und fuhr auch ohne große Verzögerungen los. Die Fahrt dauerte nicht besonders lange, Shusuke schwieg und dennoch hatte Gackt das Gefühl, dass der andere sich in seiner Gegenwart unwohl zu fühlen schien. Er bemerkte immer wieder wie der Officer ihm heimliche Blicke zuwarf, sich aber nicht traute, ihn auch nur anzusprechen.  
Als der Wagen am Gefängnis eintraf, spürte Gackt die Anspannung in sich, bald Takegami gegenüber zu sitzen. Die Tore des Gefängnisses öffneten sich und der Einsatzwagen rollte auf den Innenhof. Der Sänger wartete bis Shusuke ihm die Türe öffnete und stieg aus. Sein Blick glitt über den Innenhof und an den Wänden hinauf. Der Officer führte ihn in das Gebäude und durch die Sicherheitskontrollen. Es kam Gackt wie eine Ewigkeit vor bis er sich in dem Besprechungsraum an den Tisch setzen konnte. Die Anspannung stieg noch mehr, als die Tür geschlossen wurde und er alleine mit seinen Gedanken war. Noch immer hatte er keinen wirklichen Grund für Takegamis Wunsch, ihn zu treffen, finden können. Der Sänger war so in seine Gedanken vertieft, dass er zusammenzuckte, als die Tür sich wieder öffnete. Das Erste, was er sah, war ein Polizist, der den Raum betrat und diesen inspizierte. Als er mit dem Anblick zufrieden war, nickte er seinen Kollegen, der offensichtlich auf dessen Zeichen gewartet hatte, zu und dieser betrat, in Begleitung von Takegami Teijiro, den Raum. Eine Gänsehaut lief über Gackts Rücken und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er beim Anblick des Mannes verkrampfte. Takegami trug neben der blauen Gefängnishose nicht wie alle anderen das passende blaue Oberteil, sondern eine weiße Zwangsjacke, die bis zum Hals eng verschlossen schien. Das wäre nicht das Erschreckende an seinem Anblick gewesen. Eher der Blick in sein Gesicht. Außer den Augen konnte Gackt nicht viel in dessen Gesicht erkennen. Der andere trug eine weiße Plastik-Maske über Mund und Nase. Camui hatte in der Presse gelesen, dass der Mann anscheinend mehrfach versucht hatte die Wächter und Mitgefangene zu beißen und dass ihm diese Maske aus Sicherheitsgründen angelegt worden war. Der Sänger kam nicht umhin zu schlucken bei dem Anblick, versuchte sich aber nichts anmerken zu lassen, als Takegami von dem Officer zum Tisch geleitet wurde. Der andere wirkte vollkommen ruhig, als die Polizisten sich zuerst nur an die Tür zurückzogen, bevor sie den Raum langsam verließen. Anscheinend waren sie davon überzeugt, dass die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen ausreichend waren um Gackt mit dem Serienmörder allein zu lassen.   
Takegami hatte bemerkt wie der andere sich bei seinem Auftreten verkrampft hatte und ein leichtes Lächeln glitt über seine sonst unbewegten Züge.


	2. Kapitel 2

Er ließ sich widerstandslos von dem Polizisten zu dem Stuhl bringen und setzte sich. Sein Blick glitt über Gackt, bevor er diesen mit seinem Blick fokussierte.   
"Ich würde Ihnen ja die Hand zur Begrüßung reichen, aber wie Sie merken... bin ich leicht verhindert."  
Takegami unterdrückte das Lachen, als der Sänger ihm gegenüber blinzelnd wieder in die Realität zurückzukehren schien.   
"Ist... ist schon in Ordnung."   
Gackt verbeugte sich nur leicht, fast auch als Entschuldigung, denn auch er hatte gemerkt, dass er sein Gegenüber regelrecht angestarrt hatte und versuchte eine bequemere Sitzposition zu finden. Der Sänger sah sein Gegenüber an und lächelte schwach.   
"Ähm... entschuldigen Sie die Frage, aber... wieso wollten sie mich sprechen, Teijiro-san?"  
Takegami hob eine Augenbraue und lachte kurz auf.   
"Das ist das erste Mal in einem Jahr, dass mich jemand höflich anspricht."   
Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf.   
"Nun, mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass sie die Hauptrolle in einem neuen Film übernommen haben... einem Film über mich."   
Er sah Gackt an, bevor er weitersprach.   
"Und ich muss sagen, ich bin neugierig. Wieso Sie diese Rolle übernommen haben und wie es läuft?"  
Gackt hob ebenfalls eine Augenbraue. Es war etwas überraschend für ihn, dass der andere wirklich so viel über das, was außerhalb der Mauern vorging, wusste.   
"Nun... die Dreharbeiten haben erst angefangen. Der Grund... gute Frage."   
Gackt sah den anderen an und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern.   
"Ich muss gestehen, ich weiß es nicht. Ich wurde gefragt und aus mir, wenn ich ehrlich bin, unerfindlichen Gründen fand ich die Idee äußerst faszinierend."   
Takegamis Augenbraue wanderte nach oben und er lehnte sich etwas auf seinem Stuhl zurück. Gackt kam nicht umhin sich innerlich zu fragen, ob der andere seine Arme überhaupt noch spürte oder ob sie schon taub waren von der Weste.   
„Die Idee ist also interessant? Das finde ich nun wiederum interessant. Jemand, der es interessant findet, mich zu verkörpern.“   
Takegami schien über Gackts Aussage nachzudenken, denn er schloss die Augen halb und legte den Kopf schräg.   
„Nun, der Grund warum ich sie hergebeten habe ist einfach der, dass ich, wenn dieser Film schon von mir handelt, auch wenigstens etwas Gelegenheit haben will Einfluss darauf zu nehmen.“   
Takegami sah den Sänger an und lächelte unter der Maske leicht.  
„Und da sie die Person sind, die meine Rolle übernehmen wird, sind sie in dem Falle für mich wichtig.“  
Gackt schluckte leicht und wollte etwas erwidern, doch Takegami war noch nicht fertig und unterbrach ihn.  
„Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, ich vertraue ihren schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten, doch wenn man mich schon nicht fragt, ob ich mein Leben verfilmt haben will, dann sollte es mir immerhin zustehen etwas Einfluss auf das Geschehen zu haben, wenn sich eh nichts mehr daran ändern lässt.“   
Gackt musste sich eingestehen, dass er die Worte des anderen verstand und dessen Sinn dahinter. Vermutlich war im letzten Jahr, in dem Teijiro nun schon in Haft saß, vieles über seinem Kopf hinweg entschieden worden. Außer der Tatsache, dass er nun mal ein Mörder war und verurteilt wurde, war er dennoch ein Mensch und Gackt musste sich eingestehen, dass er nicht mit diesem tauschen wollte. Allein der Anblick des Mannes vor ihm in Zwangsjacke und mit dieser Maske hatte bei ihm für eine extreme Gänsehaut gesorgt. Und die Vorstellung, dass er das sein könnte war beinahe unerträglich. Gackt liebte seine Freiheit und der Gedanke darin eingeschränkt zu sein gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.   
"Und was genau möchten Sie tun?"   
Gackt riss sich aus seinen Gedanken los und sah Takegami an. Er hatte das Gefühl die Augen des anderen würden ihn hypnotisieren. Er musterte den Mann vor sich etwas genauer. Teijiro war in etwa genauso groß wie er und auch so schlank. Er hatte dunkle Haare, die etwas länger waren und teilweise seine Augen bedeckten, was den anderen dazu brachte, diese immer wieder mit einer Kopfbewegung zur Seite zu schubsen. Seine Augen waren dunkel. Der Sänger war sich nicht sicher, ob sie braun waren oder nicht doch wirklich schwarz. Das Licht im Raum war nicht besonders hell und er musste sich eingestehen, dass er dem anderen nicht so direkt in die Augen sehen wollte. Das Gefühl der Hypnose war noch immer da und selbst wenn Takegami die Augen kurz schloss hatte Camui das Gefühl, er würde von dem andern beobachtet werden.   
"Nun da die Möglichkeit für mich, das Set zu besuchen, nicht besteht, würde ich gerne Ihre Sicht hören, wie Sie gedenken alles zu gestalten."   
Takegami sah sein Gegenüber an und lächelte leicht. Ihm blieb nicht verborgen, dass der Sänger immer nervöser zu werden schien. Und dass der andere Mann ihn beobachtete und abschätzte. Auch er hatte den Sänger beobachtet, als er eingetreten war und dessen Ausstrahlung faszinierte ihn. Auf einen Außenstehenden mochte der andere vollkommen ruhig wirken, doch Takegami entging nicht das leichte Zittern der Hände, wenn er sich einmal zu ruckartig bewegte oder der ab und an unsichere Blick in Richtung Tür.   
„Nun, wie sah der erste Drehtag aus? Der Direktor hatte mir gesagt, dass er gestern dort anrufen musste um Sie zu erreichen.“  
Gackt zögerte einen Moment mit der Antwort. Sollte er seinem Gegenüber sagen wie schwer es ihm fiel, sich in dessen Rolle einzudenken? Oder war es besser diesen anzulügen? Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl der andere würde merken, sollte er versuchen diesen anzulügen.   
„Wenn ich ehrlich bin... äußerst zäh und schleppend.“  
Takegami richtete sich etwas auf und drehte erneut den Kopf um einige Haarsträhnen aus seinem Blickfeld zu verbannen.   
„Schleppend? Wieso das denn?“  
Sein Blick wanderte über Gackts Gesicht und ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Züge.  
„Sie können ruhig offen mit mir sprechen. Ich werde Ihnen schon nichts tun. Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass ich dazu nicht einmal in der Lage bin.“  
Der Dunkelhaarige lächelte verschmitzt.   
„Ich glaube, wenn ich nur versuchen würde über den Tisch zu springen, wären die Officers vor der Tür sofort hier. Also nur keine Angst.“  
Gackt konnte sich ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Er fand es faszinierend wie humorvoll sein Gegenüber die Situation, in der er sich befand, nahm.   
„Naja... es fällt mir, wenn ich ehrlich bin, schwer mich in Ihre Denkweise hineinzuversetzen.“  
Gackt seufzte leise. Das fast schon enttäuschte Gesicht Keiichis vom Vortag kam ihm wieder in den Kopf. Als der Regisseur ihn nach dem Abbruch der Szene angesehen hatte, hatte Gackt das Gefühl gehabt der andere würde seine Pläne für den Film schon begraben wollen.   
„Hm.... und was genau fällt Ihnen so schwer?“  
Eigentlich war es eher eine rethorische Frage. Takegami hatte mehr als einmal den unverständlichen Gesichtsausdruck seiner Gesprächspartner im letzten Jahr bemerkt - Immer dann, wenn sie ihn nach seinen Motiven gefragt hatten, immer dann, wenn er seine Geschichte erzählt hatte, immer dann, wenn er von den Gefühlen gesprochen hatte, die er empfunden hatte, wenn er seine Opfer getötet und danach Teile ihrer Leichen gegessen hatte.   
„Naja.... Keiichi meinte gestern ich sollte mich in Sie hineinversetzen und ja... eben das fällt mir äußerst schwer. Ich verstehe nicht wieso Sie getan haben, was Sie getan haben. Und daher... kann ich mich nicht in Sie hineinversetzen wie er es wohl gerne sehen würde.“  
Takegami richtete sich etwas auf und lächelte leicht.   
"Sie haben keine Ahnung wie oft ich das im letzten Jahr erklärt habe. Zig Psychologen, den Anwälten, den Richtern, den Geschworenen."  
Er seufzte und sah den anderen an.   
Gackt bereute schon fast wieder dem anderen seine Sorgen über die Rolle mitgeteilt zu haben. Die leichte Traurigkeit in dessen Augen war ihm nicht entgangen, auch wenn Takegami sich sehr schnell wieder gefangen hatte, als er ihm nun in die Augen sah.  
„Sie sind ein einflussreicher Mann, Camui Gackt. Sie kennen das Gefühl der Macht über andere sicher sehr gut, nicht wahr?“  
Camui hob den Blick und sah sein Gegenüber an.  
„Sie wissen wie es sich anfühlt, wenn andere sofort das tun, was man von Ihnen verlangt, bevor man es überhaupt ausgesprochen hat. Wenn man das Gefühl hat, sie würden einem die Wünsche aus den Gedanken herauslesen nur um Sie nicht zu verärgern oder um Ihnen zu gefallen.“  
Takegami musterte Gackts Gesichtsausdruck. Er bemerkte, dass der andere über seine Worte nachdachte und genau dies hatte er bezwecken wollen.  
"Sie wissen wie gut es sich anfühlt, wenn andere Ihnen alles erfüllen. Doch... wissen Sie auch, wie es sich anfühlt all das noch zu steigern? Ihre Fans verehren Sie. Selbst mir ist Ihre Präsenz auf Bühnen oder in Shows nicht entgangen. Sie verehren Sie, als wären Sie ein Gott. Und ich glaube Ihnen gefällt diese Rolle."  
Gackts Blick blieb standhaft, als Takegami ihm in die Augen sah. Der Dunkelhaarige spürte die Anspannung im Sänger und lächelte leicht.  
"Sie halten sich für einen Gott?"


End file.
